


Sweet Cake

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna offers the archangel a bit of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cake

The sound of Michael's wings alert to his arrival. Anna turns round and smiles, happy to know the Prince of Heaven got her message. It's not recommended to call upon him for matters not life-threatening, but she thinks he won't mind in the end.

"Anna."

He greets her, tone firm like one would expect from a general of an army.

The archangel looks around, and knows almost immediately that there is no danger inside Anna's new home. It's just her, inside a kitchen, with what looks to be a freshly-baked cake on the counter right behind her. He tries not to think about the cute pink apron she has around her waist.

"Morning, Michael. Look," She steps aside to show him the cake. "I baked an ice cream cake."

"I can see that."

He tries to sound offended, disinterested, but in reality, anything Anna does interests Michael and it is becoming clear how much of this Anna is aware.

She gestures him to come closer, and he does. Once they are only a few inches apart, Anna dips a finger into the round-shaped cake with a thick layer of icing and brings the finger back up.

"Try it."

Anna holds up her now cream-coated finger to Michael's lips.

The archangel isn't certain if he is discomforted by the fact that Anna doesn't choose to use a spoon or is actually suggesting he eats something sugary. Not that he suspects it will taste bad, just by the look of it, he knows Anna did well, but he's only managed to maintain good health for both him and his vessel by reminding himself the danger of inorganic products.

Gabriel once commented that he was overreacting, and this thought alone drives him to taste the slice.

Maybe, he's complying also because Anna is looking at him with the most adorable puppy eyes and contrary to the popular belief, he's a good-natured angel.

How could he resist?

Michael chants the words "one bite" over and over as his lips close around Anna's finger. He pulls back and carefully examines the taste. It's good, real good. The look on Anna's face tells him the delight is showing on his face, but this doesn't stop her from asking.

"Do you like it?"

Again with the puppy eyes.

Michael swallows and brushes his lips. He feels an unusual glee rising, probably the same feeling Gabriel gets whenever he stuffs himself with chocolate and pudding. He kind of understands why so many people are compelled to ignore the dangers of not eating right, he just hopes he doesn't fall for its charm too.

"It's wonderful."

Michael admits, and feels a fluttering sensation when Anna's smile widens, joy spread across her features. He'd love to bring her this much happiness on a regular basis, but at times he finds he doesn't understand this angel enough to be able to do so.

"How about this?"

He half-expects some other treat to come, but Anna instead leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. She pulls back with expectancy gleaming in her eyes.

His face feels red hot. Why did she do that?

"Well?"

Anna inquires, when his silence extends over one minute. Michael gulps, unsure if being honest is the right thing to do. He gives in when Anna's expression morphs into pure sadness.

"Loved it."

Instantly, she smiles, and wraps her arms around his shoulders, her fingers caressing the back of his head. If it weren't for his hand on the counter top, Michael swears he would have collapsed from sheer overload.

He's always liked Anna, more than in a sibling way and it's wrong and there's no way she'd like him back but here, all signs point to a possible relationship with her.

He's never felt happier.

"Want more?"

A small smile creeps onto Michael's face. This is an offer he can't bear to refuse.

The two angels kiss again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot so there's more MichaelxAnna love. I hope I did well with it. ^_^


End file.
